


The Accidental Mind Break of Milk Cookie

by WeDemBoiz



Series: My NSFW Works! [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run: OvenBreak
Genre: Anal Sex, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Forgive me Devsisters, M/M, Mind Break, NSFW, Oral Sex, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDemBoiz/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: {Alternative Title which was going to be used but decided to opted for the one there instead, “You Can’t Spell ‘Moral’ without ‘Oral’”}Milk Cookie attempts to wake up a heavily sleeping Purple Yam Cookie when he gulps down more than he can swallow....[I swear I wrote this at 2 am heading home from all the BBQ on the 4th, and I have no real regrets tbh (maybe expect how I was listening to the intro of the rise of the teenage mutant ninja turtles on repeat while writing this)Happy late 4th of July and Happy Birthday to me!Edit: At the time of this story’s posting, it was the day after my birthday... an even later present... oof]Edit (3/28/2020): 700 HITS?! Why do you guys like this??? It’s mostly self indulgent, and do I still regrets this one year after it’s upload? Hell no! I’m still writing erotica and no one can stop me!





	The Accidental Mind Break of Milk Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Aw Shit, Here we go again!

Milk Cookie couldn’t believe his eyes. He gulped as some sweat ran down his face. What does he do now??? He knew that following Purple Yam Cookie would have its quirks, but this was just... so much! Just a couple of minutes ago he woke up to get Purple Yam Cookie up for breakfast... 

Should he wake him up? He looks so comfortable sleeping against that tree.... Milk Cookie just looks uncertain of what to do looking at the wet dreamer. Yam is still snoring away, his heavy sleeping obviously had been kicked in for quite some time now. 

Milk Cookie braces himself for the worse as he removes the blanket Purple Yam Cookie was sleeping with. It was to have been expected, yet his eyes widened. Two words come up to his mind. 

“Morning Wood”. 

Shyly, Milk Cookie gulps as he touches Purple Yam’s bulge. Curiously got to him as he started to stroke it a bit. Purple Yam Cookie moans slightly in his sleep. Milk Cookie shivered as he slightly fears the worse of getting caught. 

The lewd thoughts rushed into Milk Cookie’s head like a river as his blushing became more apparent. Slowly but steadily, Milk Cookie unbuckled Purple Yam’s belt. He only pulled down his shorts a little to reveal Purple Yam’s already leaking erection. 

“I wonder if I can really take all of that in....”, Milk Cookie thought to himself, his breathing becoming more heavier and sped up. He grabbed his staff and shook a few times just to get some lubricant on his target. Finally, he was ready to do the deed.

Taking a breath, Milk Cookie very carefully opened his mouth and started to take in all of Purple Yam’s cock. He shook a bit when Purple Yam Cookie moaned and twitched a little. Turned out be a false alarm as Purple Yam just feel back asleep. 

Milk Cookie didn’t let that faze his lewd quest however, as he kept on going at it. He could feel Purple Yam’s erection twitch more and more in his mouth. “Yes! Cum please! Let me have a sample of what Purple Yam tastes like!”, Milk thought as the excitement turned him on so much. 

Not a minute later, Purple Yam orgasmed as Milk gulped down every last drop. “What a yummy sample~ it’s so tasty... I could get used to this taste...”, he thought to himself. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if I got the full product...”, he said as he giggled lewdly and his mind cloudy. 

He didn’t expect to have his cheeks grabbed and pulled off Purple Yam’s cock with a small ‘pop’. Milk Cookie snapped back to reality as Purple Yam snickered. “Well well well. Couldn’t resist yourself could you Milk Cookie?”, He said knowing he’s caught Milk red handed. 

“It’s not what it looks like!”, Milk Cookie stammered clearly embarrassed and flustered. “Tell me then Milk what were you doing? If you answer me honestly, I’ll give you more of my cock”, Purple Yam said as he got hard again. 

Milk knew he reached the point of no return. It was like every aching piece of cookie dough in him awakened to answer Purple Yam’s call. All those pent up desires he had from the times the traveled together came flooding in as he only wanted one thing.

That innocent gaze he always wore was replaced with one filled with lust and wanting. Those angelic pupils of his became cloudy and ahegao-like. “I guess I can’t lie anymore...”, he thought to himself.  
“Let me be the cookie for your pent up lusts and allow me to serve you!”, One last lewd thought called out to Milk. 

“Forgive me Sir Yam... I couldn’t hold myself together anymore... it looked so delicious... it was so delicious too...~”, Milk Cookie said as he blushed heavily. “I suppose I’ll have no other choice but to punish you for sucking me off in my sleep”, Purple Yam Cookie said chuckling. 

“Sir Yam-“ Milk Cookie tried to say before he started to deepthroat Purple Yam Cookie. “You know, you try and act all innocent and holy, and yet all I needed to shut you up was my cock”, Purple Yam said as a few possessive grunts left his voice. 

Milk Cookie struggled to breathe a bit as tears reached the corners of his eyes. “It’s even deeper then I took it before! Use me more Purple Yam Cookie!”, Milk Cookie thought. “Are you really enjoying this?! Your even more of a pervert than I thought!”, Purple Yam said as he grabbed Milk Cookies head and began thrusting.

“So rough!! Aaaaahh~ my head can’t handle his size! I should have known that handling Purple Yam would have been more than I could take!”, Milk Cookie thoughts still running rapid inside his mind. 

Purple Yam Cookie groaned as he said, “Shit! I’m going to cum soon! Your mouth feels good Milk!”. With one last tight grip, Purple came. Milk gagged a lot as he took a heavier load down his throat then last time.

“It’s pouring all into me... I don’t even have enough time to swallow it all... it’s all going directly into my stomach...”, Milk thought as he felt almost full. Purple Yam lifted Milk Cookie’s head as the ‘pop’ was a bit louder. 

“Uwah... it’s still so warm...”, Milk Cookie said, his breath still heavy. “What are you waiting for? Clean me up, you made a bit of a mess”, Purple Yam said. “Still a bit rude, but I couldn’t care less anymore...”, Milk Cookie thought as he licked up all of the mess. Milk Cookie brought up his mouth again, only to say, “It’s all clean. We’re done already?”. 

“Nope. Not even close! You aren’t getting away that easily”, Purple Yam Cookie said as he ripped apart Milk Cookie’s pants. Milk Cookie had an erection of his own, it looked like it was going to explode. Purple Yam Cookie snickered as he knew what he was going to say. 

“Alright then Milk Cookie, On your fours, we are going to have sex! Of course it’s going to be several rounds and I’m not going to let you rest until I’m satisfied”, Purple Yam Cookie said strictly. Milk Cookie obeyed, the sheer aura of dominance getting him close already. 

“It’s all ready... just for you... take all of me!”, Milk Cookie said as he spread his asshole wide. “It’s winking at me! How generous of you Milk Cookie! Or should I say, Milk Slut!”, Purple Yam Cookie said as he thrusted into Milk Cookie. 

Milk Cookie moaned loudly in pleasure as he came. “Did your pathetic dick just cum from that?! Get a hold of yourself Milk! Where’s that innocent persona of yours now?!”, Purple Yam Cookie sneered as he grabbed Milk Cookie’s arms. 

“This isn’t me... I’m innocent and pure... I wield the milk mace and it’s shield...”, Milk Cookie moaned as he tried to get a hold of himself. His consciousness faded back and forth, one part trying to snap him out of it and the other telling him to accept it and become Purple Yam’s. 

“Can you still think? I guess we’ll have to make sure my dick is the only thing your focusing on!”, Purple Yam said as he started to thrust harder into Milk Cookie. “You are going so quickly! Slow down! My mind can’t take this all so rapidly!”, Milk moaned out, the only coherent words he could make. 

“Who cares?! All I know is that I’m cumming soon! Here comes your first load!”, Purple Yam groaned as he grabbed Milk’s arms tightly and came inside him. “Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!~”, Milk Cookie’s scream of pleasure was released as well as his own cum. 

Few seconds later, Purple Yam Cookie was thrusting harder and faster again. Milk Cookie’s ears and mind were filled with the loud and lewd noises that the two were making. “Sir Purple Yam Cookie!~ I’m s-supposed to be protecting you from dangers and harming D-Dark Choco Cookie! Aaaaaaahhhh!~ We shouldn’t be having s-sex!”, Milk Cookie said trying to get back to reality. 

Purple Yam Cookie had an idea. He purposefully went as slow as he could to thrust out of Milk Cookie’s asshole. “Huh?!”, Milk Cookie asked. “You said it yourself. We aren’t supposed to be having sex”, The smart ass in Purple Yam replied. 

Suddenly, Milk Cookie felt a large gape of desire open up within him. “We could continue to have sex, but only if you beg for me!”, Purple Yam Cookie said. Milk Cookie looked at Purple Yam and at what his mind was screaming out. 

Milk Cookie reached for his staff and shook it a few times. Purple Yam looked down to see his dick lubricated. Milk Cookie started riding him as Purple Yam fell back from being pushed down. 

“Milk Cookie! What the fuck do you think your doing?!”, Purple Yam Cookie asked. “It’s so deep inside me, deeper then it was before... my staff made it feel even better! screw all of this!”, Milk Cookie thought. In the pleasure, he responded with, “I’m riding your cock Sir Yam! Take responsibility for my addiction to your massive cock!”, Milk Cookie said his voice letting all of his pleasure melt away. 

“It feels so good! It feels so good! Let’s feel even better together!”, Milk Cookie said as he began to move his hips more and pin Purple Yam’s hands down. Purple Yam blushed for a second then decided he liked where this was going and let it go on....not. 

Purple Yam Cookie began to thrust into Milk Cookie and said, “Your going so slow! I might as well give you a push!”. Milk Cookie said, “You can be so rude sometimes you know that right?!”, pouting a little.

“Wooooooohhhhhh!”, Purple Yam groaned as he came again. At that point, Purple Yam and Milk Cookie started to feel a bit tired out. “Let’s see who gets tired first!”, Purple Yam said challengingly. 

Then began hours of non-stop love making. The first hours were intense, but once the reached the later hours, Milk Cookie’s mind broke. “I’m cumming!”, Purple Yam Cookie moaned as he came inside Milk Cookie. 

“He’s come inside me so much! I can’t even remember how many times we’ve both came... I’m slipping away... I accept this fully now... dominate me more... Purple Yam!”, Milk Cookie thought one last time. Then in the heat of Purple Yam coming inside him again, he said loudly... 

“I renounce to protect Dark Choco Cookie! From now on I’m going to be your loyal milk slave! I want all of your milk, master! Give it all to me!”, Milk Cookie moaned out as loud as he could. The heavens must have heard Milk Cookie as he came for the umpteenth time. 

“You do?! It took you long enough!”, Purple Yam Cookie said. “Let’s go one more round! How does that sound?”, Yam added. “Yes, please! I’m so happy and honored we can go again!”, Milk Cookie replied, his mind already way off the deep end. 

“For being such a good boy, here’s your prize!”, Purple Yam said as with his final thrust, he came into Milk Cookie...again. Milk Cookie screamed in pleasure as he arched his back. “Whew! That was pretty good Milk Cookie! I knew you were always a kinky bitch”, Purple Yam said as he exhaled in exhaustion. 

The unexpected happened. “No mater how many times you cum in me, your dick is still hard! It’s my turn to take responsibility!”, Milk Cookie replied, the ahegao already displayed insanely on his face. Purple Yam seemed confused, until Milk Cookie started riding him again. 

“Milk! What the fuck! We’ve been doing it for hours! Are you not tired?!”, Purple Yam Cookie asked shocked and confused. “I can’t stop anymore! I want more! Give me so much more!”, Milk Cookie said the greed and lust seeping from his voice. 

It was at this moment Purple Yam Cookie realized he lowkey fucked up. Needless to say, Milk Cookie and Purple Yam Cookie went at it all night. The next morning, as Purple Yam Cookie awakened, he lifted his blanket to find... 

“Good morning master~”, Milk Cookie said as his head bobbed up and down, Purple Yam’s erect dick in his mouth. Before Purple Yam could say anything, he came inside Milk Cookie’s warm mouth. Purple Yam groaned loudly as he did. 

“Thanks for the meal...”, Milk Cookie said, greedily licking up the remains. “Will we have more sex today?”, Milk Cookie asked. Purple Yam Cookie cupped Milk Cookie’s face and smiled. 

“You already know the answer”, He said. Milk Cookie’s eyes lit up with lust and excitement. “I’m already ready for you!”, Milk Cookie replied quickly, no hesitation in his voice. “You are almost too excited! Aren’t you quite the sex addict?”, Purple Yam asked. Milk Cookie nodded and said, “You already know the answer to that~” 

“Well then”, Purple Yam started. He took off the blanket and took off his and Milk Cookie’s clothes. Milk Cookie couldn’t contain his excitement as he practically begging for Purple Yam to fuck him. Milk Cookie was already shaking and his own dick was already hard. 

Purple Yam Cookie sighed happily. 

“Pleasuring my mind broken slut it is then”.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up mad late to write this, I’m starting to not regret it now


End file.
